


what do you want from me?

by artificiallyexotic



Series: the quickest way to a man’s heart is through his ribs [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tokyo Ghoul AU, a little bit of Highschool au, donghyuck has a bikaku kagune, ghoul!donghyuck, just to clear that up, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallyexotic/pseuds/artificiallyexotic
Summary: why don’t you run from me?





	what do you want from me?

**Author's Note:**

> what are you wondering?

“What do you know?”

 

Mark trembles under Donghyuck’s grasp, his hands funding purchase on the wall behind him. The younger has Mark’s collar bunched up in his hands and their faces are dangerously close to each other.

 

Too close for comfort.

 

The school hallway is empty. Almost quiet. Mark is taking in deep breaths and holding them for _one_ , _two_ , _three_ , _four_ , seconds. Exhaling shakily for two. He’s never been _this_ scared. Not once, not ever. It’s because he _knows_ something that he _shouldn’t_. It’s because his worst nightmare is pressing him against a wall and he’s so close and something is going to happen and something is about to happen and _something_ _is_ _right_   _about_ _to_ _happen_ —

 

“ _What_ _do_ _you_ _know_?” Donghyuck whispers this time, pressing their foreheads together and glaring straight into Mark’s wide eyes.

 

He’s on the verge of tears because Donghyuck is _right_ there and Mark can’t run anywhere and his _worst_ _fucking_ _nightmare’s_ breath smells like rotting corpse and it’s _true_ when it shouldn’t be true but it’s true because the truth is _right_   _there_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _him_ but he can’t run and he needs to run because he’s going to faint and then he’ll be killed and eaten and _holy_ _shit_ _he’s_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _eaten_ —

 

“Nothing.” Mark chokes out. “I don’t know anything. Please let me go— _please_ , let me go. I’ll do anything—“

 

“You _do_ know, Mark. Tell me.”

 

Mark gasps for air when he realizes he’s been holding his breath. His eyes are darting around, trying to look anywhere except at his boyfriend. He gulps. “I don’t know anything. I swear, Hyuck, I know nothing.”

 

“Whatever,” Donghyuck grumbles, letting go of Mark’s shirt. “I can’t believe I fell in love with a fucking liar.”

 

Mark falls down onto the floor with a thud and listens to the sweet sound of Donghyuck walking away. Beads of sweat drip down his face slowly and Mark wipes them away with a shaky hand. He watches Donghyuck walk further and further away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It all begins during February break.

 

Donghyuck and Mark are walking with their shoulders brushing and fingers interlocked with Chenle next to them. The three of them decided it would be fun to spend a day together and catch up on what has happened over the past couple of months.

 

None of them had made any plans for today, so they found themselves walking around until their legs hurt.

 

“Should we grab a bite to eat?” Chenle asks, glancing at his watch.

 

“Sure.” Mark replies. Chenle begins walking over to a small cafe with the couple trailing behind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Thanks, Hyuck.” Mark says when his boyfriend places a muffin in front of him. Donghyuck sits down across from him, taking a sip of his coffee. “Not eating?”

 

“Not hungry,” Donghyuck replies with a smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’ll walk Chenle home, okay?” Donghyuck tells Mark, looking over at the younger boy walking away.

 

Mark nods and pulls his boyfriend in for a short but sweet kiss. “Stay safe. Call me when you get home.”

 

“I will.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mark knows that Chenle lives a good half hour walk away, but it shouldn’t take longer than an hour and a half to return home. He keeps checking his phone screen, worried that something has happened to Donghyuck. Mark bites his bottom lip, standing up and walking out of his room.

 

He walks down the stairs as quietly as he could, trying not to wake his parents. Mark grabs his keys, wincing when they hit against each other, and slips out the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He’s thirteen minutes into the walk to Chenle’s house when he hears something. He probably would’ve continued walking, but it just didn’t _sound_ right.

 

Mark walks a little closer, pressing himself to the building and timidly peeking around the corner. He gasps audibly—which definitely wasn’t a good idea. He didn’t mean to make a noise but _holy_ _shit_. Chenle’s body has been torn apart and chunks of flesh are missing from various parts of his body. There’s a figure hunched over his friends dead body, chewing sloppily.

 

Mark gags a few times, trying to look away, but for some reason he can’t. He gags again this time, loudly, and the figure stops chewing and stares right back into Mark’s eyes.

 

The persons mask is pulls down to their chin, blood trickling down their mouth, kakugan staring right back at Mark.

 

He runs away with the same thought haunting his head.

 

_Donghyuck’s_ _a_ _ghoul_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“And I can’t believe I fell in love with a _ghoul_.” Mark shoots back, staring at Donghyuck.

 

The elder only realizes what he said when his boyfriend looks back so quickly that Mark thought his neck snapped. He swallows, scrambling to his feet.

 

Mark runs.

 

He runs for his life.

 

Except running for his life isn’t enough.

 

Mark sprints down the halls and slams into a wall when he turns the corner, stumbling and tripping. His already injured shoulder slams against the tiled floor and he grabs onto it in desperate hope that it’ll stop throbbing. He gets up once again and tries to sprint, but he can’t move because he’s in the air and his abdomen has been pierced and blood starts dripping from his mouth because there’s a dark orange kagune poking out of his torso and Mark’s going to die and he can’t die but Donghyuck’s going to _kill_ him.

 

The feeling of Donghyuck’s kagune sliding out of him is the weirdest and absolute worse feeling in the world. The pain from Mark’s shoulder is redirected to the bleeding hole in his body. He’s yelling out in pain and trying his hardest to stop the bleeding with his hand.

 

“ _Pathetic_.” Donghyuck chuckles, walking up behind Mark. The elder pushes his uninjured side against the wall, trying to get away. He hunches over and slides down the wall onto his knees and then his butt.

 

And for the first time, Mark sees the embodiment of death.

 

Donghyuck has a wicked grin on his face. He’s crouched down, a little above eye level, and his hand reached out to stroke Mark’s cheek.

 

“Get away from me!” Mark screams, tears mixing with blood.

 

“Oh, Mark,” Donghyuck whispers, his black and red eyes half closed and gleaming with excitement, “ _relax_. I’ll gouge out your insides gently.”

 

Mark’s breath hitches and through bleary eyes, Donghyuck is still beautiful.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mr. Moon walks to his classroom in the morning the next day, whistling a tune. He closes his eyes for a second, giving into the few hours of sleep he had gotten last night, and opens them just in time to see Mark’s limp, half-eaten body slumped against the wall.

 

He screams.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if you didn’t like the writing style—i wanted to write some parts like a train of thought
> 
> also, kudos if you get then rize reference (it’s not hard to find)


End file.
